


perfect time to open up to you

by abigailcathleen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Billy wants to fuck, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Riding, Steve wants to fuck but also talk about home furnishings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigailcathleen/pseuds/abigailcathleen
Summary: It’s the first morning Billy’s waking up beside Steve intheirbed, and the way the sun's rising through the curtains, the way he comes to wrapped in Steve’s arms, how delirious this happiness feels—it’s overwhelming, makes his chest clench.So he does what he does best: shoves two fingers in his mouth to get them nice and wet and reaches between his legs to start opening himself up.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 21
Kudos: 241





	perfect time to open up to you

They’re finally living together, no more climbing through windows or ducking out of bed at 3am to rush home so they don’t get caught. Billy never thought he’d live with anyone. Especially not like this. But then Steve had kinda blurted it out once in the heat of the moment when Billy was deep inside him in the back of the Camaro. He’d saved up some money from Family Video and wanted to finally get out of his parent's place—asked Billy to move in with him like it was a good idea.

And it was. Neil had finally skipped town, but that house still felt haunted. With Neil and high school anger and that thing inside of him, the flames. It’s like Steve knew he needed a change of scenery before he did. 

It’s the first morning Billy’s waking up beside Steve in _their_ bed, and the way the sun's rising through the curtains, the way he comes to wrapped in Steve’s arms, how delirious this happiness feels—it’s overwhelming, makes his chest clench. 

So he does what he does best: shoves two fingers in his mouth to get them nice and wet and reaches between his legs to start opening himself up. 

Billy sees Steve wake up and realize what he’s doing in real-time. The moan that slips out of Steve’s mouth is _delicious._

Soon Billy’s panting into Steve’s mouth and Steve is tossing off the covers and dragging Billy on top of him and Steve’s already so worked up that Billy just reaches between them, getting Steve slick with spit before lining Steve up and sinking onto him. 

It kinda burns; Billy didn’t stretch himself as much as he probably should’ve, too fucked up on the little noises Steve was making to wait any longer. But Billy’s always loved the burn of a big dick, a good fuck. And Steve’s, like, _so_ much more than a good fuck. 

So it’s kinda fucking _tight_ and Steve’s mouth hangs open as Billy bottoms out. Billy gives himself a second to adjust and Steve’s hands curve around his ass, squeezing as Billy starts to move.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve moans, voice rough with sleep. 

“Mornin’, baby,” Billy breathes. He’s leaning down in a second to cover Steve’s slack lips with his own, wants to make them deep pink and glossy with his spit. The angle means that Steve some gets impossibly _deeper_ into Billy and Billy feels Steve _everywhere._

Billy’s vibrating with the fullness, loving the pull in his thighs as he moves up and down, movements getting fast and sloppy. Steve’s got a hand pressed against Billy’s stomach, blunt fingernails scratch across Billy’s flesh. He’s meeting Billy’s thrusts and the best, breathy noises are spilling out of his mouth and his eyes are locked with Billy’s and—

“Hop’s gotta— _shit—_ gotta couch,” Steve says, voice breathy and fucked out.

“The _fuck_ you on about, Harrington?” Billy’s got no fucking _clue_ what Steve’s on about and besides, he’s— _they’re—_ kinda fuckin’ busy right now? 

“ _Mm,_ shit,” Steve hums. “Like an extra one. Gonna bring it for us tonight.”

And of _course,_ Steve would be trying to have this conversation while Billy’s _literally riding him right now._

“Harrington, shut _up_.” Billy’s feeling the tightness coil low in his belly and he knows Steve is almost there, too, can tell by the way his brow is furrowed and the way his breath has quicken, has made him fall apart like this what feels like thousands of times before. So Billy sets his sights and he moves his hips a little faster, in tight little circles, knows it makes Steve crazy.

“Just wanted to _talk_ to you,” Steve breathes all ragged.

“I’m _literally_ riding you right now,” Billy bites. 

Billy squeezes around Steve and Steve _groans,_ “ _Fuck,_ like that, baby.”

And Billy’s squeezing and writhing and bracing his hands on the bed beside Steve’s head, moving furiously until he feels Steve fall apart beneath him, inside him. Feeling full and warm and right in so many ways and then Steve’s hand is around him, giving his dick a couple of tugs before he’s spilling all over Steve’s stomach. 

Billy catches his breath while Steve, spent, melts into the bed. In a moment, Billy slides up and off of Steve, both of them gasping at the sudden absence. Then Billy’s collapsing on top of Steve, pressing their foreheads together, and _yeah_ his cum is drying on Steve’s abs and _yeah_ Steve’s cum is starting to drip out of his ass onto the sheets but _whatever,_ Billy’s kinda _tired,_ right now, kinda just wants to lick the salt of Steve’s neck. 

So he does, lapping at Steve’s pulse point and sucking on it, loving the little noises Steve keeps making, loves to feel Steve’s pulse under his lips and tongue, listen to Steve’s breath even out. 

“Should probably go to the grocery store,” Steve says after a minute. 

Billy sinks his teeth into Steve’s neck, feels him shiver. “What‘re we, an old fuckin’ married couple?” He can’t help but laugh a little, kinda loves saying these words out loud. “This what it’s like now that we live together?”

“Well,” Steve says thoughtfully, gets his arms firm around Billy’s waist, adjusting the two of them so Steve can nuzzle Billy’s noise in that sappy way he does. “Yeah, I guess. Kinda nice, huh?”

And with the sun spilling through the curtain, their clothes scattered together on the floor, their keys hanging on books beside each other by the front door, Billy can’t exactly argue. 

“Yeah,” Billy breathes, letting his forehead press firm against Steve’s. “Kinda nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> et c'est ca!  
> title from lover is a day - cuco  
> [abigailcathleen](https://abigailcathleen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
